Fable : le coq et le hérisson
by Zif
Summary: Quand le coq perd des plumes et le hérisson prend du piquant.


**Titre :** Fable : le coq et le hérisson.  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Couple/Personnages : **Seifer + Zell

**Fandom :** FF8  
**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi, tsssss ranafout' ! à Squareenix (je ne crois pas que ça s'écrive comme ça mais tant pis)

oooooOOOOOooooo

Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore. Il avait toujours besoin de se faire remarquer. Pas forcément pour s'affirmer, ça, il n'en avait pas franchement besoin ; il était gorgé de confiance en lui et de vanité. Quelqu'un de fier, dirait Fujin avec admiration. Quelqu'un d'orgueilleux, dirait Quistis en soupirant. Orgueilleux et fier voyez-vous, c'est totalement différent. L'orgueil est un péché tandis que la fierté est une qualité subtile.

Quoi qu'il en fût, le concerné ne se posait pas une seule seconde la question de savoir ce qu'il était. Il le savait déjà : il était beau, grand, fort et intelligent.

C'est pourquoi l'activité favorite de Seifer Almassy était de se pavaner tel un coq dans la BGU, le trench-coat flottant au vent et la gunblade sur l'épaule –en dépit des recommandations de sécurité interdisant aux élèves d'exposer leurs armes à nu dans l'établissement.

Si jamais on lui avait dit que le besoin spontané qu'il avait de balancer des vannes à quiconque entrait dans son champ de vision, se traduisait par une nécessité vitale de son inconscient de se faire remarquer par son prochain, que ce fût en bien ou en mal ; une nécessité charnelle qu'on le voie, qu'on pense à lui, qu'on parle de lui ; si jamais on lui avait dit tout cela, on n'aurait rapidement plus été de ce monde –ou en bien mauvais état. Non pas que cela enclenchât une prise de conscience inacceptable chez le blond, mais en fait, cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. L'inconscient, il n'en avait pas, il était pleinement conscient de tout son être, de tous ses gestes, de toutes ses paroles. Même ses rêves, il les contrôlait. Eh ouais.

Du moins depuis qu'il avait été libéré de l'emprise d'Ultimécia mais ça, c'était une autre histoire dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler, et qu'il avait refoulé au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Bref. Il contrôlait tout, quoi.

Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, cela l'énervait-il tant que cette petite saleté de hérisson jaune de ses deux ne réagisse absolument plus à ses provocations ?

Pourtant, avant, il suffisait qu'il commence à dire "oh, héri…" et Zell se mettait en mode "baballe rebondissante", les poings prêts à l'attaque, les dents grinçantes et le regard foudroyant.

Mais depuis quelques jours, Seifer pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, le blond (l'autre) ne détournait même pas la tête, son oreille ne frémissait pas, sa mâchoire ne se contractait pas, ses poings ne se fermaient pas, ses sourcils ne se fronçaient pas. Il passait son chemin. Comme si Seifer était invisible. Comme si Seifer n'existait pas.

Et ça, ne pas exister, même aux yeux de cette saloperie de mangeur de bretzels, c'était totalement inconcevable.

Il commença alors à réfléchir, se maudissant d'être obligé de penser à ce con de Dincht en dehors des moments où il le voyait. Cela signifiait pour lui, "prêter de l'importance à quelqu'un", et Seifer ne prêtait d'importance à personne d'autre que lui en général. Ou à Squall parce qu'il le détestait. Ouais mais attends, ça voulait dire qu'il ne détestait pas Dincht alors ? … … … … … Non, c'était parce que ce hérisson lui était parfaitement indifférent. Ouais, voilà, c'était ça. Mais indifférent ou pas, il fallait quand même qu'il réagisse à sa présence, qu'il le remarque, nom d'une guardian force. Ne serait-ce que parce que Seifer adorait mettre le blond en colère. Ca l'amusait de le voir perdre le contrôle de lui-même alors que lui, Seifer, ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui-même. Ah ah ah !

Il se rengorgea un coup, fier de lui, et se mit à réfléchir sérieusement, cette fois. Qui pouvait être à l'origine de cet incident ? Etait-il possible que Dincht, à bout, soit allé demander à la gouvernante ou à Linoa de lui lancer un sort qui rendait Seifer invisible à tous ses sens ? Non, impossible, la gouvernante avait arrêté la magie, et elle aurait refusé de toute façon, conseillant à Zell de surmonter ce petit problème tout seul. Linoa, elle, était une sorcière vraiment trop nulle.

Ou alors… c'était Squall l'iceberg humain qui lui avait suggéré cette petite infamie, et Zell, bavant d'admiration devant son frigo de chef, avait suivi ses recommandations à la lettre.

AH ! c'était vraiment un coup bas digne de cet empaffé de Leonheart.

Eh bien, ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir. Celui qui gagnerait à ce petit jeu, ce serait lui, et personne d'autre.

Il décida donc de passer sérieusement à l'action.

L'après-midi même, il se planta sur le chemin de la cafétéria, qu'empruntait immanquablement Zell à cette heure pour aller chercher son goûter –des bretzels, quoi d'autre. Celui-ci ne tarda point.

Seifer attaqua.

"-Tiens, mais c'est cette face de pet de hérisson !"

Pas de réponse.

"-Dis donc, t'as oublié de mettre les doigts dans la prise ce matin ou quoi !"

Pas de réponse.

Seifer sentit un mélange d'inquiétude et d'énervement suprême le gagner, et se sentit humilié. On foulait le respect et la crainte que l'on devait avoir pour lui, et devant lui en plus ! Et sa fierté alors, il s'en fichait, de sa fierté, ce sale hérisson ?

Seifer croisa les bras et cogita. Et s'il essayait d'être sympa ? Est-ce que Zell réagirait ? Même s'il s'agissait d'une réaction différente, après tout, l'important étant de susciter une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit.

Le blond repassa devant Seifer, les bras fermés sur un sachet plein de bretzels, et l'air heureux.

"-Eh, blondinette, tu m'en files un ?"

Pas de réponse.

Putain, il avait été sympa là, non ?!

"-ZELL !!!"

Il avait crié en tapant du pied par terre, comme un gamin qui s'énerverait parce qu'il ne trouverait plus le jeu drôle. Cela dit, c'était la toute première fois qu'il appelait le hérisson par son prénom. Tout le monde se retourna, regardant Seifer avec des yeux étonnés. Tout le monde, sauf Zell.

Seifer se mit à bouillir, bouillir, bouillir, devint rouge, rouge, rouge, puis la pression retomba. Non. Il devait garder le contrôle. Le contrôle. Garder. Il devait. Putain. Il partit à grands pas vers sa chambre.

Caché derrière un poteau, les bras croisés, Squall affichait un grand sourire sarcastique.

Zell, lui, se bâfrait de bretzels, l'air de rien.

En fin de soirée, toujours aussi énervé, Seifer décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans la serre de combat, histoire de dégommer quelques t-rex. Il fallait qu'il se dépense, ce petit, et il comptait regagner son amour-propre et son "self-esteem" en faisant un joli tas de dinos crevés. Sa fierté, effritée extérieurement depuis la scène du couloir de la cafétéria, commençait à se fissurer intérieurement. Il avait honte de ses réactions. Si le hérisson l'ignorait, alors il aurait dû l'ignorer aussi. Mais cela reviendrait à dire à Zell qu'il avait gagné.

Jamais !

Au détour d'un fourré, il tomba justement sur le blondinet qui sautillait face à une dizaine de plantes. Sa souplesse et son agilité lui permettaient d'éviter les coups de fouet qu'elles lui lançaient. En quelques coups de poing, elles étaient toutes mortes à ses pieds. Il craqua les articulations de ses mains, fit demi-tour et se retrouva face à Seifer, qui lui faisait résolument face. Ce coup-ci, il ne pourrait pas faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu ; il était au moins obligé de le contourner.

Mais non, Zell se retourna à nouveau et enjamba les plantes pour partir à la recherche de nouveaux monstres.

Exaspéré, Seifer tendit le bras et attrapa le blond par le col de sa veste, le tirant vers lui, et le saisit par les épaules pour lui faire face.

"-EEEEEEH !!! putain de blondinet de mes deux ! t'es devenu autiste ou quoi ? Squall t'a enfoncé des boules Quiès dans les oreilles et t'es tellement con que tu t'en es même pas rendu compte ? tu vois pas que j'essaie d'entrer en communication avec toi ?"

Zell regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Seifer, l'air ahuri. Son aîné péta une pile et lui décocha un coup de poing dans la joue. Pas de réponse. Seifer pensa un moment que c'était pratique, il pouvait éventuellement avoir dégoté un punching-ball, mais à long terme le manque de réactivité dudit punching-ball humain n'était pas très amusant.

Une idée malsaine traversa brutalement son esprit.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui du blond. Encore, encore, encore. Toujours pas de réaction.

Finalement, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Dincht, les lécha, les mordilla.

Zell n'avait effectué aucun geste de protestation. Mais un sourire triomphant s'étala sur visage de Seifer. La face de hérisson avait viré au pourpre profond.

Seifer poussa alors son cadet contre le grillage et décida de se faire plus entreprenant. Il recommença à embrasser son vis-à-vis, mais en poussant l'introspection plus loin, insérant sa langue entre ses lèvres et ses mains sous son t-shirt.

Il était victorieux. Il pouvait sentir la crispation envahir petit à petit le corps de Dincht. Il allait craquer, il allait craquer, il allait craquer !!!

Et il craqua.

Brutalement, Zell passa ses bras autour du cou d'Almassy et le colla contre lui, répondant avec ferveur à son baiser, et appuyant son entrejambe tendue contre une des cuisses de Seifer.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds et essaya de se dégager, en vain. Le blond était plus collant qu'une sangsue et plus tentaculaire qu'un poulpe.

Le cerveau de Seifer élabora alors des quantités de solutions toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres, pour tenter d'apporter une explication rationnelle au truc surnaturel qui lui arrivait.

C'était un moomba, ou Linoa, qui avait été changé en Zell, pour l'emmerder. Ou alors, Zell avait respiré trop de poussières toxiques et ses statistiques de résistance aux attaques psychiques étaient passées en-dessous de zéro. Et il était fou.

La vérité, c'est que Zell –car c'était bien lui, et sain d'esprit qui plus est- en avait eu assez, pour rester poli, de l'engouement sans bornes dont Seifer faisait preuve pour le rabaisser. Partout où il allait, les gens le regardaient en riant et il se sentait incroyablement stupide. Seifer avait fini par lui forger une réputation d'idiot du village. Ce qu'il n'était pas. Il avait sa fierté, lui aussi. Il en avait marre d'être pris pour un con !

Aussi avait-il été consulter Squall qui lui avait conseillé d'ignorer Seifer.

N'importe qui aurait donné le même conseil, seulement Squall avait rajouté : "ignore jusqu'à son existence même", avec un sourire qui avait laissé penser à Zell que ce petit bonus pouvait être primordial.

Et il était tombé juste. Zell s'était demandé comment Squall pouvait aussi bien cerner Seifer, et il avait fini par en conclure que c'était parce que Almassy et Leonheart étaient les mêmes, à la différence près que Seifer n'avait pas et voulait ce que Squall avait et ne voulait pas. Ca aurait bien arrangé bien Squall qu'on puisse oublie qu'il existe. Ca l'aurait bien arrangé aussi qu'on ne le prenne pas pour quelqu'un de beau grand et fort –et intelligent. Il n'aurait pas été chef. Il aurait eu la paix. Paix était un mot qui faisait mal aux oreilles de Seifer. Bref.

L'idée de Squall, appliquée à la lettre par Zell, avait fait des merveilles.

Mais Zell ne pensait pas que Seifer irait aussi loin et le pousserait dans ses derniers retranchements –ceux qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier, en vain, et qui faisaient souvent de traîtres réapparitions la nuit dans ses rêves et autres érections nocturnes. D'inconscient, Zell en avait un gros, qui s'appelait Seifer Almassy. Et cet inconscient de Seifer venait de transformer l'inconscient de Zell (donc lui-même) en conscient de Zell. Ce qui se rejoignait finalement puisque Seifer était conscient de tout. Sauf de ceci : qu'il était l'inconscient à présent conscient de Zell. (1)

Finalement, avec le recul, Seifer se dit qu'il aurait dû mettre sa fierté de côté et ne pas chercher à autant exister pour Zell.

Et puis finalement, avec un peu plus de recul, il se dit que non.

Il avait bien fait.

Comme d'habitude, quoi.

**FIN**

(1) _Vous n'avez pas suivi, tant pis pour vous. (De toute façon, dans une semaine, l'auteur ne comprendra plus rien de ce qu'elle a écrit, non plus.)_


End file.
